Un descubrimiento extraño
by Ana Luisa Cuan Gomez De Cullen
Summary: Es el primer viaje de caza a solas para Bella, pero quien se iba a imaginar con lo que se toparía y que mas tarde su descubrimiento se volviera muy cercano a Nessie? Mal nombre, entren y denle una oportunidad no es tan malo :)
1. La caza y la llegada

**N/A: **_**Hola pues este nuevo fic que se me ha hecho que será súper interesante aunque no se ustedes que piensen yo lo veo así porque lo he escrito yo no lo se denme opiniones y espero les guste **_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Los personajes no son míos ni twilight solo me adjudico la trama y los personajes que no conozcan **

**La caza y la llegada**

**Bella POV**

Era una tarde normal en un día normal para una anormal vampira como yo y su familia, hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidí salir de caza sola aunque tuve que rogarle a Alice que mantuviera bloqueada su mente para que Edward no consiguiera espiarme me he ganado una viaje de compras a Canadá la próxima semana a veces no sé cómo algo tan pequeño como Alice puede ser tan molesto, este viaje es muy especial porque por primera vez me podre concentrar sin tener que estar deslumbrada con mi dios griego y mi pequeña de apariencia en 12 años mi luz, mi milagro, mi Reneesme aunque mi pulgoso amigo se empeñe en quitármela jamás lo lograra por completo en el fondo ella siempre será mi Hija.

Estaba terminando de beber de algunos venados que encontré en la zona y percibí un olor algo extraño como a Humano pero tenía algo especial parecido al de un vampiro si era un olor mitad humano mitad vampiro pero no era como el de mi Ness no era como si un sádico y loco nómada estuviera atacando un inocente humano y aparte había cerca un embriagador aroma a osos pardos toda una manada por lo tanto decidí ir hasta donde provenía el olor solo que siempre cuidadosa no quiera intentar matarme ese loco vampiro.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que se encontraba frente a mis vampíricos y con una vista perfecta ojos, era...e...era una niña aproximadamente unos 11 o 12 años cabello castaño tal como el mío y ojos rojos como la sangre de complexión menuda y unos 5 centímetros más baja que Alice media algo así como 1.56 o no se, me di cuenta que era increíblemente parecida a nessie excepto claro en las facciones pero en su cuerpo era igual pasmada y casi en shock si es que eso es posible para un vampiro me acerque cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba la niña si los vulturis se enteraran la matarían aunque ella es bastante grande para comprender y a menos que fuera muy convincente estoy casi segura que la matarían debía decirle a alguien no podíamos dejar a una neófita suelta con ese extraño olor era tan raro como que una pequeña de su edad estuviera alimentándose a voluntad de unos osos debía correr y decirle a Carlisle si, si el sabría que hacer así que corrí a velocidad vampírica pero 1 kilómetro antes de llegar sentí el olor de mi familia liderada por Alice bah era de esperarse ese pequeño duende jamás me haría caso pero considerando que hasta ahora llegaban y Edward no me había alcanzado ya, aún no había dicho nada eso era muy muy bueno.

Tome una innecesaria bocanada de aire y cuando los tuve en frente hable y dije:- Alice que bueno que lo has visto necesito hablar con Carlisle él debe saber que hacer - termine algo exasperada a decir verdad creo que mi corazón de madre se inflo por la posibilidad que nos dejaran que ella estuviera como mi hija o mejor aún como la de Esme estoy segura que si pudiera llorar de felicidad por ver como se alegrara Esme lo haría sin dudar.

Alice rodo sus ojos antes de contestar-lo he visto Bells ella se quedara pero deberías ver la reacción de rose es increíble su instinto maternal es más fuerte que el que jamás hallamos visto-termino en un susurro casi inaudible con ojos vidriosos y tono de sorpresa.

Unos segundos después llegaron todos y Carlisle me pidió le indicara donde la había visto por última vez y le dije- Allá por los arboles al noroeste llegando al arroyo por increíble que parezca estaba cazando unos osos- hable y todos especialmente mi querido Emmy-pooh me miraron con ojos abiertos como platos.

-Woww bells eso si es increíble jamás creí que hicieras tal descubrimiento eres más inteligente de lo que creía-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras despeinaba mi cabello y rosalie le miraba como diciendo jamás cambias.

Edward se paró en frente de mí y dijo-Silencio Em deja de insinuar que mi esposa es tonta y ves a buscar a nessie para que te enseñe a armar un rompecabezas de 3a4 años pero espero no hagan trabajar mucho tu pobre cerebro-dijo mi Eddie con su aterciopelada voz con una pizca gigante de sarcasmo y burla mientras emmett habría la boca para contestar Carlisle intervino-chicos dejen de pelear y vayamos para allá antes de que la niña se vaya corran ya ya – alentó nuestro "padre"

Y así comenzamos a correr hasta donde según Alice estaba la niña, y efectivamente estaba ahí con las ropas un poco manchadas de sangre pero sin un desgarre –supongo por su tamaño es fácil escabullirse y atacar sorpresivamente-pensé pero estaba sentada como una humana en una roca con un teléfono entre las manos y una bolsa del tamaño de un morral pequeño Carlisle se acercó a Esme y rose y les susurro – vayan hasta ella y acérquense cuidadosamente los demás nos iremos por ahí dijo señalando unos árboles cercanos pero intervine y dije – yo también quiero ir – Edward me miro con expresión de estas loca pero hice caso omiso y avance con paso firme hasta donde estaban Esme y Rose.

Las tres caminamos cuidadosamente cuando la niña volteo y con cara de susto y voz temblorosa se acercó y pronuncio- ustedes deben ser Esme, Rosalie y Isabella ¿no?- pregunto las tres la miramos perpleja y asentimos mientras la pequeña levantaba la cara con una pequeña chispa en sus ojos como si nos fuera buscando de toda la vida y dijo rápidamente- quiero hablar con Carlisle para explicarles todo y él debe saber responder tus dudas Isabella – términos yo aún seguía asombrada cuando Carlisle de un brinco bajo dela copa del árbol seguido de Alice Edward y al último Emmett al lado de Jasper y dijo con voz profesional –claro que nos puedes explicar todo pero primero querida dime cómo te llamas- dijo al final con una voz dulce y muy pasiva mientras la niña contestaba- Ana me llamo Ana tengo 11 Años y Soy de México los he visto hace algunos años pero creí que solo eran parte de imaginación ahora los tengo aquí no me teman no les hare daño les he estado buscando desde que desperté hace 3 días -oh claro por eso tienes ese raro aroma es una neófita realmente muy joven- pense para mi misma - solo que claro Aro me ha retenido en Italia durante dos días y apenas he conseguido llegar era algo insistente en que era un tesoro y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirlo- termino con una voz cantarina e infantil y partimos hasta la casa donde podríamos tener una explicación lógica de esta rara situación así que un tesoro porque al parecer Edward intentaba leer su mente por no lo lograba tesoro era como Aro nos llamaba a Alice y a mí que extraño don poseía esta niña?, Bueno algo estaba claro pronto lo sabríamos .

Al llegar a casa Ana se sentó y comenzó a contar – verán cuando yo era humana siempre me gustaron los vampiros y una vez descubrí uno pero decidí mantenerlo en secreto solo una persona lo sabe aparte de mí, mi mejor amiga humana Daniela ella lo mantuvo en secreto y acordamos que si alguna, alguna vez llegara a convertirse en un vampiro mordería a la otra y conoceríamos juntas el mundo pero hace una semana Salí con mis padres y se hizo de noche me distraje un momento y ellos caminaron un poco así que me adentre a un callejón oscuro y ahí estaba era un vampiro de brillantes ojos carmín lo vi con terror mientras le rompía el cuello a una chica de unos 17 años, afortunadamente no me paso nada – un suspiro de alivio resonó en la sala – pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no se quedaría así y no lo hizo días después en una salida más pequeña con mi prima nos separamos dentro de una tienda y alcance a ver afuera a una chica estaba sucia sentada en una esquina y con la cabeza gacha pero de una inmensa hermosura e inconsciente y erróneamente me acerque a ella y instantáneamente volteo y alcance a ver sus brillantes ojos rojos intente correr pero no lo logre fue muy rápida lo último que recuerdo fue que todo se volvió negro y después FUEGO era todo lo que sentía cada momento desee que esa vampira me hubiera matado y no quemado o eso era lo que yo creía que me había hecho, después de 3 días desperté sé que fueron 3 días porque vi las fechas en los periódicos locales me desperté en un callejón y recuerdo muy bien que me ardía muchísimo la garganta y decidí entrar en una de esas tiendas que se quedan las 24 horas abiertas entre y tome un espejo me di cuenta que era un vampiro ya que mis ojos eran rojos y mi piel pálida aparte mi cintura se había hecho mucho más pequeña dado que yo de humana era un poco llenita pero al despertar me di cuenta aparte que mi cara era mucho más afilada Salí algo asustada preguntándome que haría ahora? Y de pronto un policía se me acerco y su aroma me golpeo era algo dulce mi boca se hacía agua de pensar en beber de él y por alguna razón en mi mente sabía que eso calmaría el insoportable dolor de mi garganta – Esme tenía una cara de preocupación igual que Carlisle probablemente preguntándose si cedió a sus instintos – pero me di cuenta de mis horribles pensamientos y Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí y recordé que en la ciudad había un circo que me encantaba visitar por su gran variedad de animales había incluso leones de montaña, pumas, y algunos osos pardos – solté una risita al ver como ente la mención de los animales Edward, Emmett, y Nessie se relamían los labios pensando en ellos, un momento cuando llego Nessie de su Reunión con Jacob y al voltear vi a Jacob con una cara de susto , disgusto, preocupación y asombro con ojos como platos contemple como veía a Ana que seguía contando como llego hasta aquí mientras Carlisle le miraba como niño en tienda de juguetería mientras regresaba a escuchar, Ana estaba diciendo – pensé que si me acercaba a ellos se sentiría igual porque no me gustaría andar por ahí matando humanos como asesino serial ; después de alimentarme de algunos de ellos me sentí mucho mejor y el dolor de mi garganta desapareció casi por completo me quede vagando por ahí al saber que aún no me podría acercar a mis padres y me escondí al salir el sol temiendo que algo realmente me pudiera pasar - Emmett bufo y Edward rió según lo que yo sabia era lo que em había pensado al día siguiente en el crepúsculo Salí y justo afuera del lugar donde estaba escondida encontré a una niña de unos 13 años rubia y de brillantes ojos carmín y a su lado un chico de unos 16 años con cabello castaño y ojos carmín también, me asuste y desee leer sus pensamientos para saber que me harían y lo que oí fue – debe ser impresionante su don para que Aro convirtiera a una vagabunda exactamente para que la convirtiera – al parecer provenía de la chica me impresione pero no dije nada y después ella pronuncio – ven con nosotros no te haremos daño únicamente síguenos y no nos contradigas – sentencio con una sonrisa maligna que hizo me recorriera un escalofrió, pero como indico no la contradije y la seguí después de correr unas 3 horas según yo llegamos a una especie de castillo y pasamos por muchos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una sala donde había tres vampiros de ojos rojos cuales más tarde descubrí que eran algo así como los reyes de los vampiros y sus nombre eran Marcus, Caius Y Aro, claro al llegar me recibió y me pidió mi mano para saber según el que pensaba y en ese momento desee que no lo hiciera puesto que su única regla era que los humanos no supieran su secreto y pensé que iban a matar a Daniela si se enteraban que ella sabía de esto y después de cerrar sus ojos y tomar mi mano entre sus palmas me miro raro y dijo: - con que un escudo? Creí que tu talento sería más interesante bueno es muy preciado también – cuando creí que ya había pasado me desconcentre y Aro soltó una risita muy terrorífica y dijo – como hace eso hace un momento no podía leer tu mente ahora lo he logrado, Jane? – llamo a la vampira rubia que me miro con algo de odio y hizo algo horrible, por dentro me empezó a quemar algo solo con ella mirándome fijamente y solo pude articular: - desearía que ya no me quemara – después de decir eso sentí que volvía a la normalidad y me pare de donde estaba retorciéndome y entonces Jane con confusión en sus ojos dijo : - Bueno eso ha sido impresionante – en eso entre en razón recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue que ya había descubierto mi don y era…

_**N/A2: SI LO SE NO DESCUBRIRAN HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI CUAL ES EL DON DE ANA ES MUY PADRE JAJA A QUE NO SE ADIVINAN QUIEN ES ANA O SI? LO SIENTO POR EL NOMBRE PERO DIGANME SI LES GUSTA O TIENEN UNA MEJOR IDEA MANDENLA POR PM PORQUE NECESITO UN MEJOR NOMBRE AUNQUE SI LES GUSTA SUPONGO SE PUEDE QUEDAR COMO ESTA **_

_**Ana :3**_


	2. El don divertido

_**N/A: Hola quiero agradecer a Ale74 y a Jane Bells por ser mi primer y segundo review es bueno saber que alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para dejar un RR y a Marianacs por ser mi primer follow espero les guste el capi, intentare actualizar los miércoles pero si no lo hago es porque no he tenido tiempo de escribir **_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NI TWILGHT ME PERTENECEN SOLO ME ADJUDICO A LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO RECONOZCAN Y LA TRAMA **_

_**BELLA POV**_

ya había descubierto mi don y era… que si yo deseaba algo se cumplía si era eso – los ojos de rosalie en cierta forma se iluminaron – era como mi propia hada madrina era increíble! Pero había un problema por lo que se veía Aro coleccionaba Poderes y uno tan increíble como el mío jamás lo dejaría escapar decidí contarle, al hacerlo quedo maravillado y me insistió en que me quedara con ellos, ofreció sangre humana pero claro yo no podía hacer eso así que después de dos días de intentarlo y no lograrlo simplemente me dejo ir pero antes me hizo no sé cuántos experimentos , primero hizo que volviera vampira sin morderla a una humana que supongo secuestro, después hizo que provocara inhabilitar a Jane con cualquiera que lo intentase y por último quería que le volviera humano para ver cuán poderoso era mi don – todos absolutamente todos expectaban a ver qué sucedería especialmente Rosalíe que de seguro pensaba que lo haría con ella si se lo pidiera – pero intente varias veces y no funciono pasaba a medias en el primer intento su corazón latió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – Edward miraba de ella a mi seguro era porque según él lo que más amaba aparte de mí, eran mis sonrojos y mis latidos – en el segundo intento sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y en el tercero a causa del cambio a Marcus Y Caius e incluso a mí nos provocó sed únicamente con aspirar su olor pero su cuerpo de piedra, velocidad sobrehumana e inmortalidad seguían ahí.- después lo volví a la normalidad y me dejo irme pero aseguro que si necesitara algo se lo pidiera que jamás lo dudara – claro, Aro no se enfrentaría a ella y menos sabiendo de lo que es capaz – pensé.

Entonces ese es tu don – pregunto Alice – tal vez podrías hacer que viera las decisiones de los perros o de Nessie – dijo mientras saltaba en su asiento cuando termino la frase

Pues supongo que sí, déjame intentarlo – dijo con su aun infantil voz y algo de duda, después cerro los ojos y movió los labios

Ahhhhhhh – Alice soltó un grito de Emoción – veo a los perros veo a los perros – decía mientras saltaba en su lugar

Nessie ni pienses que iras con Jacob a cazar mañana, tendremos una salida de chicas – wow realmente funcionaba, Nessie suspiro resignada ahora ya nadie en este mundo podría sorprender a Alice Cullen

Bien eso es realmente interesante pero estoy seguro que desarrollando tu don podrías hacer lo que sea si no pregúntaselo a Bella – dijo Carlisle orgulloso de que podía cubrir 10 kilómetros a la redonda sin esfuerzo con mi escudo

Alto! – dijo Ana – tú también tienes un don? – pregunto en mi dirección, asentí con la cabeza – Ana perpleja miro a todos – quien más tiene un don? – pregunto Alice, Jasper, Edward, Nessie y Yo levantamos la mano – bueno es que creí que eran menos comunes ya saben – murmuro apenada – no pasa nada Ana lo que sucede es que Carlisle tiene tendencia a que su clan se llene de vampiros con talentos – rio Alice

Si, veras yo leo mentes, - dijo Edward mi hija señalo a nessie – puede proyectar imágenes si te toca o lanzartelas a 10 metros a la redonda incluso podría crear ilusiones y mi Esposa – me señalo a mí – tiene un escudo que hace que ningún talento mental le afecte y puede estirarlo 10 kilómetros a la redonda, mientras que Alice ve el futuro en base a las decisiones de los demás, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, Jasper siente y controla las emociones.

Wow sí que son dones increíbles, pero tengo una pregunta – Edward asintió – ella y el no son humanos verdad – Ana señalo donde Ness y Jacob estaban sentados – Edward negó con la cabeza – y entonces que son porque el huele horrible – termino haciendo muecas en dirección de Jacob

Veras Ana como Forks no tenía suficiente con vampiros se le agrego una enorme manada de metamorfos y una hibrida humana-vampira – termino riendo Edward, mientras Ana le veía confundida

Veras él es un metamorfo puede adquirir la forma de un lobo gigante y es a voluntad no en luna llena como todos creen – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Ana mientras señalaba a Jacob

Y ella es una hibrida nació cuando Bella era humana y yo soy su padre biológico – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Nessie

Wow no sabía que eso podría ser posible – dijo Ana con una cara de asombro

Sí que lo es ahí está la prueba y vi que los ojos de Ana se perdieron en ningún punto fijo y supe que nessie le estaba mandando los recuerdos de su nacimiento y vida de pequeña

Bien ahora sé que es posible – dijo mientras reía

Sí que lo es – murmuro Edward en mi cuello con una sonrisa picara

Edward! – grito Alice con los ojos perdidos, señal de que estaba teniendo una visión – ellos no podrían – murmuraba con ojos perdidos

No lo harían – dijo Edward algo enojado – que pasa –grito emmett - saben no todos leemos mentes ni tenemos visiones –dijo Em - si Edward recuérdalo – dijo rosalie

Los lobos, vienen aquí porque al parecer un lobo joven se ha transformado y quieren saber qué es lo que pasa – dijo Edward

Qué?!, pero, como, porque – decía Ana algo preocupada

Ana los lobos se transforman cuando hay vampiros cerca en estos momentos la manada está muy grande pues hubo un problema y todos nuestros amigos vinieron y como ahora tu estas aquí eso despertó sus genes por lo tanto vienen a ver qué es lo que sucede – dije tranquilamente

Oh- fue todo lo que dijo bien esto no iba a ser nada bonito y menos si Sam lideraba, la parte mala quería conocer más a Ana me causaba mucha curiosidad y probablemente terminaría yéndose si no hacíamos las cosas bien, la parte buena no pueden hacerle nada a mi Nessie

Ya llegaron – dijo Edward, y todos salimos a velocidad vampírica del cuarto

Quieren saber que sucede – tradujo Edward puesto que, todos los chicos de la tribu estaban en sus formas lobunas claro menos Jacob que estaba de nuestro lado

Aquí no pasa nada es solo una visita – explico Carlisle con su tradicional voz calmada

Ellos quieren saber quién es para reconocerle – todos compartimos miradas nerviosas, si la veían seguramente nos culparían a nosotros y estando conscientes de que los niños inmortales estaban terminantemente prohibidos por los vulturis no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían

Carlisle miro a Alice quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y después prosiguió – bien pero como con Reneesme les pedimos tengan la mente abierta, pero segundos después los lobos desaparecieron en el bosque y regresaron en su forma humana.

Bien lo haremos – dijo Sam con una voz fuerte pero a la vez algo inestable

Ana – llamo Carlisle

Que sucede Carl… - comenzó Ana pero paro al ver a los chicos de la manada se cayó abruptamente

No desconfíes solo sal – dijo Edward con su encantadora voz aterciopelada, y segundos después Ana estaba escondida detrás de Emmett, era realmente increíble cuanto confiaba en él aunque claro quien no confiaría en Emmett después de conocerlo.

Es una niña inmortal – grito Sam aterrorizado mientras temblaba, señal que entraría en fase

No lo soy – hablo Ana saliendo de atrás de Em – y los vulturi no me mataran yo ya los he visto y sigo aquí – dijo con una voz cantarina y firme

Pero como supo que yo creía eso – dijo Sam tartamudeando, Oh claro! Su poder no les habíamos dicho nada que si quería los podía inhabilitar, bien eso los alteraría mas

Es su don – dijo Alice con voz divertida, que tramaría esa pequeña duende – su don Sam se trata de cumplir sus deseos si ella dice o piensa la palabra deseo o cualquiera de sus derivados antes de una frase simplemente se cumple por muy insignificante o grande que sea – termino con una sonrisa divertida mientras el rostro de lo Quileutes se descomponía

Ella podría cambiar a alguno de ustedes o de nosotros? – dijo en un murmullo Sam evidentemente preocupado

Bueno una vez lo intente con un vampiro pero su rapidez, fuerza e inmortalidad perdura ahí lo demás si se va, pero yo tengo entendido que ustedes son mitad humanos no? –Sam asintió – entonces quien quiere probar – dijo Ana con una sonrisa maliciosa, los vampiros estallamos en carcajadas mientras decía – deseo que… - decía mientras la manada le miraba angustiada cada vez que movía su pequeño dedo de uno a otro hasta que paro en LEAH! – Ana yo que tu no jugaría con el destino ella puede ser muy peligrosa – dije lo último a velocidad vampírica para que ella no me oyera – yo que tu confiaría en mi – dijo ella, no pude evitar soltar una risita ella cerro los ojos

Ahora quien se atreva a defenderla sufrirá las consecuencias – esta vez desde Carlisle Hasta Rosalie estallamos en carcajadas era tan divertido como una niñita podía aterrorizar a un licántropo alfa y toda su manada de metamorfos.

Ana se puso en posición de ataque mientras le mostraba los dientes a Leah quien tenía la cara roja de furia pero no temblaba, estoy casi segura que su don había funcionado a la perfección pero no estoy segura de que ella lo hubiera intentado antes así que mejor esperar a ver que sucedía, Ana se lanzó contra Leah quien dio un salto para intentar cambiar de fase pero como dio el salto cayó, en su forma humana, Emmett soltó una risotada y Leah lo fulminaba con la mirada esto se estaba volviendo tremendamente divertido.

Que te parece si lo intentas de nuevo? – dijo Ana con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Alice y Edward se retorcían de la risa en el piso

Bien – dijo Leah de mala gana y dio el salto de nuevo a Sam se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión cuando Leah subió exploto en un lobo de color gris como siempre lo había sido seguramente Edward y Alice vieron eso y por eso parecían maniacos en el piso

Es por eso que los vulturis han decidido perdonarme la vida y no meterse conmigo ni con mi pareja y/o clan – termino Ana con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y después su rostro se descompuso – yo jamás haría algo asi – grito aterrorizada – como pueden pensar eso – dijo sollozando – solo lo he hecho para divertirme y no lo volveré a hacer si no les parece – termino con voz ahogada y muy enojada mientras entraba a la casa y se sentaba en la sala

Que ha pasado Edward – murmure – Sam – dijo en un susurro – ha pensado que con ese don podría destruirnos o a cualquiera que ella quisiera, que si somos demonios ella es la mayor, por eso se ha enojado mientras lo hacía había leído en la mente de Alice que Emmett se divertiría mucho con esa broma igual que toda la familia por eso lo ha hecho – me explico – y Jacob cree que no va a lograr de ninguna manera acercarse a Nessie, que ella es peligrosa – termino en un susurro

Creo que es hora de que todos nos marchemos las cosas aquí se han aclarado y esperamos que no hayan más malentendidos – dijo Carlisle mientras entraba a la casa y todos le seguíamos – ahora hay que ver que sucederá con ella dijo señalando a la joven vampira.

_**N/A2: QUE LES PARECIO EH? NO HE TARDADO MUCHO ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES LEYENDOLO AUN NO SE CUANTOS CAPIS VAYA A TENER EL FIC PERO ESPERO SEAN MAS DE 5 **_

_**BESITOS**_

_**Ana :3**_

_**En respuesta al review de Jane Bells lo del nombre era el del fic jaja pero es bueno saber que te agrada mi nombre **_

_**PD: AMO LOS PM'S ASI QUE SI ME QUIEREN DECIR ALGO MANDENME UNO :D**_


	3. Compras

_**N/A: ALTO CONTIENE GROSERIAS **_

_**Hola muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y follows es tan increíble saber que hay gente aparte de mí que le gusta este fic MIL GRACIAS A TODOS las definiciones de los asteriscos están hasta el último NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL DEL CAPI **_

_**Ana :3**_

**Bella POV**

Entramos en la casa y nos sentamos en la sala no sabía que iba a suceder pero estaba segura de que Ana se quedaría con nosotros primero porque Emmett tenía una caja con pudding de chocolate en la nevera lo único que podía significar eso: La bienvenida Cullen. Seguramente el esperaba que Ana se uniera a la familia después de la broma que le jugo a los lobos.

Espero que entiendas que los lobos son estúpidos Ana – dijo Alice mientras Jacob le hacía mala cara y Nessie, Edward y Emmett se reían

Si lo sé pero realmente no quiero ser un monstruo – dijo mirando significativamente a Edward – y me sentí terrible cuando oí sus pensamientos por lo que cambie ese don por únicamente mi don original ya nada mas – dijo Ana – pero antes de hacerlo me interesaron especialmente Bella y Edward al igual que tu Alice por tu don y ellos – dijo señalándonos – por su relación extraña humana – vampiro del pasado –dijo con una sonrisa que correspondimos todos

Si te gustara podrías unírtenos nosotros todos vivimos de tu forma por eso nuestros ojos son amarillos y tus ojos son rojos porque eres una neófita pero en un año cambiaran gradualmente hasta volverse amarillos – dijo Carlisle

Me encantaría, claro que me quedare solo que si algunos de esos perros vuelve a ofenderme no volverán a tener su rara capacidad de volverse lobo – dijo en un tono amenazante

Ahora, no puedes andar por ahí con la misma ropa chicas IREMOS DE COMPRAS! – Dijo Alice mientras ella Rose, Ness y Ana!, Wow no lo esperaba de ella, daban saltos sobre si mismas al parecer yo era la única no emocionada

Pero eso puede esperar unas 2 horas Bella no pongas mala cara te doy un poco de tiempo para que te prepares Psicológicamente – dijo con tono autoritario bien a veces ella daba miedo

Antes yo quiero saber que tres en esa pequeña bolsa de tan buen gusto entiendo que la celes porque es preciosa y de H&Co.* pero debe tener algo dentro no? – dijo Alice esperando a que abriera esa enigmática bolsa de donde había sacado ese teléfono que pronto volvió a meter

Bueno en esta bolsa solo tengo lo que siempre llevaba y regrese a mi casa por mi vestido favorito – dijo Ana – solo tengo mi celular – abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar las cosas conforme las nombraba – que por alguna razón ya no puedo usar, mi tableta que tampoco puedo usar, mi vestido favorito – esta vez saco un hermoso vestido rosa con bordados de rosas con tallos verde, y mis zapatos favoritos los tengo puestos señalo sus pies donde había unas zapatillas doradas con brillos que no sabía cómo los portaba cuando era humana si ese tacón que era como de 8 cm era el que Alice me hacía usar cuando era humana y siempre me caía

Bien ambos son lindos pero no puedes vestir eso toda tu vida, por otro lado me alegra que tu si gustes usar tacones – después de decir eso Alice me miro a mi puesto que era la única que renegaba cuando se me obligaba a usar tacones ni siquiera Nessie lo hacia ella amaba los tacones y la moda

Claro iremos de compras – dijo Ana – Pero antes quiero mostrarles algo que siempre he querido hacer y supongo que si le quite su poder a un lobo puedo hacerlo también – dijo con una sonrisa de gato con botas registrada de Alice

Bien esto será interesante – dijeron Alice, Ness y Emmett al mismo tiempo algo, escalofriante a decir verdad

Todos salimos siguiendo a Ana cuando estuvimos afuera seguía con esa increíble sonrisa que parecía que se le rompería el rostro reí ante mi ironía*, después hizo algo increíble apunto un árbol con su dedo y después movió el dedo hacia arriba y al instante el árbol en su totalidad se llenó de escarcha corrió hacia el árbol seguida por Nessie y Ali y cuando lo toco se cristalizo soltamos un Oh! A coro mientras regresaba dando pequeños saltitos definitivamente era una mezcla de Alice y Emmett con un carácter realmente gruñón era divertida pero en cierta forma peligrosa tal como una trampa por fuera tiene un aspecto adorable e inocente muy remarcado porque es una vampira pero si la amenazas salta como si fuera un pequeño tigre

Wow sí que ha funcionado – musito Ana impresionada

Yo quiero hacerlo – dijo Nessie que después de varias horas le había dirigido por primera vez la palabra directamente

Inténtalo – dijo Ana simplemente Ness repitió la Acción mientras todos especialmente Edward y yo quedábamos maravillados cuando lo logro

Increíble – grito Ness – lo vieron!?, Viste jake congele ese árbol – decía mi pequeña emocionada – mama papa lo vieron? – decía mientras corría hacia nosotros Edward la levanto y dio vueltas después la bajo y le abrace y bese su mejilla, pero a lo lejos vi a Ana sonriéndonos nostálgicamente al igual que Rose y entonces lo entendí. Rose quería un hijo y Ana aun extrañaba sus padres, después de un rato Ana, Ness y Alice se fueron a jugar porque Alice también Había querido el poder de Ana y ella se lo dio pero le advirtió que ella se lo quitaría a la medianoche y Jacob se quedó obligado por Ana puesto que ella decía que debería tomar un baño igual que lo que piensa Edward pero estoy segura de que ya se acostumbrara.

**ANA POV**

Salimos a pasear al bosque Ness, Alice y yo. Ness y Ali me habían dicho que querían el poder que yo desee así que se los concedí, estábamos congelando pequeñas rocas para después devolverlas a su estado original estábamos divirtiéndonos muchísimo, cuando algo muy raro paso sentimos ese asqueroso olor que dejan los perros pero Alice dijo que un estábamos lejos de la frontera por lo que seguimos caminando pero por seguridad me puse alerta y no deje de repetir en mi mente la palabra deseo que era lo que activaba mi poder tal como las decisiones lo hacían con el de Alice nos detuvimos y el olor seguía ahí decidimos sentarnos estábamos dibujando espirales con pequeños cristales de hielo cuando un lobo no tan grande como los demás que nos miraba con ojos oscuros pero había algo extraño en ellos entre espanto y curiosidad. Me asuste

Alice que pasa quien es – le dije a velocidad vampírica

Es el lobo más joven cree que eres una niña inmortal y por lo que ha leído en la mente de los otros a través de su comunicación lobuna sabe que son peligrosos especialmente tu por tu don te tiene miedo pero le intrigas es el quien nos ha estado siguiendo lo vi cuando tomó la decisión de acercarse a nosotras creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Ali Ness y yo asentimos y salimos de ahí a velocidad vampírica cuando llegamos Edward leyó todo en la mente de Alice y comenzó a preguntar

Están bien? – decía preocupado – tienen idea de quién era? – todas dijimos que no con la cabeza

Bien creo que lo mejor sería que ya no se alejen tanto de la casa aunque tengo entendido que una estaban a varios metros de la frontera con los lobos no sabemos si él creía que ya habían traspasado por lo pronto lo mejor es mantenerse alejados puesto que el poder de Ana ha causado que le teman – dijo Carlisle

Es tan irónico ella es tan pequeña y una manada completa y gigante de licántropos le teme – dijo Bella – Eddie recuerdas cuando me explicaste lo de los teléfonos táctiles? – Edward asintió – porque no se lo explicas a Ana? – pregunto Bella, el solo asintió y miro a Carlisle quien solo asintió y comenzaron a explicarme.

Veras Ana por nuestra naturaleza nuestra piel es muy fría y los teléfonos responden al calor de los seres humanos por lo tanto todas las chicas tienen teléfonos táctiles y tabletas pero antes de que las pudieran usar hay que modificarlas para que respondan a nuestro gélido tacto, ahora te presento a nuestros ingenieros: Em, Ed y Jazz – señalo al trio de locos que tenía enfrente.

Entonces tengo que dárselos a ellos para que pueda usarlos de nuevo? – pregunte a Carlisle, el asintió

Entonces tengan – les tendí mi tableta y teléfono, lo tomaron y a velocidad vampírica se fueron y regresaron 30 segundos después, intente usar mis cosas y lo logre

Realmente no se aun porque no solo lo desee pero gracias – les grite y corrí a abrazarlos a todos y cuando estaba abrazando a Emmett me levanto me alejo de él y comenzó a gritar - ABRAZO DE OSO ABRAZO DE OSO - mientras corría por toda la casa después regresamos a la sala y bella me dijo – ten cuidado si lo abrazas y está demasiado feliz puede incluso aventarte sobre el – dijo entre risas no pude hacer más que reír

AHORA VAMOS DE COMPRAS – nos gritó a todas Ali, la verdad ella me caía muy bien igual que todos hasta ahora me encantaba jugar con Ness y Ali , reírme con las tonterías de En, asombrarme con la bondad de Ese, agradecer la sabiduría de Carlisle y Edward, e interesarme por los enigmáticos Rosalie y Jasper.

Vamos de compras – dije yo de regreso y así salimos a comprar algo de ropa -

- Llegamos – dijo Alice, estábamos en un gigantesco centro comercial de Seattle me pregunto porque vinimos hasta acá

- bien comencemos yo iré con Ness y Ana, Rose cuida que Bella no escape y busca algo para que discuta la deuda Nacional con Edward sus últimos atuendos ya están hechos trizas hasta el próximo viaje necesitaremos unos 20 conjuntos – dijo Alice muy concentrada en lo que íbamos a hacer pero después

- Alice – gritaron Ness, Rose y Bella no entendí porque – no digas eso ¿recuerdas su don? Podría saberlo si quisiera no crees que la traumara – decían Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo señalándome mientras Ness simplemente se sonrojaba parecía un tomate reí un poco y me acerque a ella – Hey Ness ¿sabes de que hablan? – le pregunte estaba algo confundida pero no quería usar mi don para saberlo lo investigaría de cuenta propia

- realmente no quieres saber cuándo supe el significado de la deuda nacional fue por culpa de tío Em y quede traumada por una semana pero si quieres te lo mostrare negué con la cabeza a veces sus imágenes eran demasiado detalladas y creo que me estaba imaginando de que se trataba por lo que puse una mueca de asco – aún no he hecho nada y ya te lo imaginas bueno es que yo soy demasiado inocente o tu demasiado pervertida – dijo Ness y al parecer Ali, Rose y Bella nos escucharon por lo que rompieron a carcajadas y yo respondí – definitivamente yo soy muy pervertida – a lo que ellas respondieron en más carcajadas

- ahora quien siga riendo yo le contare a Alice quien fue la que desapareció sus zapatos favoritos- todas callaron abruptamente y yo solo pude reír a carcajadas – enserio creyeron eso? – dije entre risas – ni siquiera se cuáles son los zapatos favoritos de Alice me he planteado intentar no usar mi don, solo lo hice para asustarlas y se dejaran de reír de mi – dije ya más seria pero por dentro me moría de la risa – espero les enseñe que uno no deben de meterse con la ropa de Ali y dos no deben reírse de mi – termine apuntándolas con mi dedo – Ahora ¡a comprar! – grite todas nos tranquilizamos y nos separamos a buscar la ropa y los zapatos, las bolsas, los accesorios y un montón de cosas más que Alice quería que compráramos

- ¿siempre es así? – le pregunte a Ness ya estaba demasiado llena de bolsas y ni Ness ni Ali se quedaban atrás – no, la mayoría de las veces compra unas 20 bolsas de 3 tiendas pero como te tiene a ti ahora como excusa te armara un guardarropas enorme tan enorme que ocupara todo un cuarto o una gran parte y nos hará uno igual a cada miembro de la familia incluso a MI jake – dijo me quede algo extrañada por lo de MI jake ¿porque usar ese posesivo? él tenía como 20 años y ella aparentaba 11 años porque según bella ella tenía 2 años solamente pero su crecimiento acelerado le hacía que se viera si, luego preguntaría porque uso ese MI jake - wow al parecer Alice tiene un problema con las compras Ness – las dos reímos y seguimos a Bella y Rose que ya habían dejado sus compras para discutir la "deuda nacional" con Edward.

- Alice no crees que ya fue suficiente – le dije a Alice porque realmente ya había sido suficiente

- Ana no me cuestiones yo sé que aún faltan por lo menos 10 bolsas y 3 de ropa interior para ambas – dijo Alice y nos señaló a ambas, las dos le vimos horrorizadas de paso vimos a una chica que se estaba peleando con otra por un hombre no resistí las ganas y le grite

- Viejas pendejas en las engaña a ambas con la rubia de la esquina – Alice Rose y yo rompimos en risas mientras Ness y Bella se nos quedaban viendo como si hubiéramos hablado en otro idioma y en cierta forma así era en México se usa la palabra pendejo/a para decir que alguien es muy estúpido pero claro como ellas no habían ido a México o por lo menos no adonde se decían las malas palabra así que tuvimos que explicarles que eran groserías mexicanas y que después les daré el significado puesto que se me hacían algo inútiles y poco ofensivas las de acá.

- Hey Ali que tal las compras ya está lista Belly-Bells para discutir la deuda nacional con Edward – dijo Emmett con una voz muy divertida

Emmett no – dijo Bella con la voz seria aunque tenía una ligera idea de que era no estaba segura del todo aun

Hey Em – Grite me vio con una cara del payaso ESO* y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la cocina después regreso con algo en la mano y vino a velocidad inhumana hasta mí y me tiro pudin de chocolate en la cabeza bien eso lo pagaría caro

Gran hijo de la chingada* ven acá Emmett – le grite y le perseguí pero yo era neófita di dos zancadas y le alcance al capturarlo lo tome del cuello y lo lleve donde Alice que lo vistió de mujer insultando su masculinidad y lo subimos a internet ofreciendo sus servicios todos estábamos gritando y estallando de risa por los comentarios a su foto

Aww Emmy muy lindo darme la bienvenida Cullen pero que tal si la próxima no haces algo que no arruine mi vestido aunque debo reconocer que mi cabello quedo muy lindo por el chocolate – dije ya me habían explicado eso de los miembros de la familia que comenzó cuando Emmett llego a la familia

No te preocupes tío Em intento hacérmelo pero mama insistió en que no porque yo había nacido siendo parte de la familia así que no lo hizo – rio Nessie nos estábamos haciendo amigas y Bella me caía muy bien aunque aún no había platicado mucho con ella y la verdad Edward era muy guapo pero él es de Bella y yo no era ni de su edad ni una zorra como para quitárselo

_**N/A2: Hola agradezco a las que hayan llegado hasta acá el próximo capi les adelanto dará un salto en el tiempo probablemente aun no lo se **_

_***H&Co.- es una marca reconocida en E.U.A y en México también **_

_*** Pensé que se le rompería la cara reí ante mi ironía.- es una frase muy irónica al menos para mi puesto que en la batalla de Amanecer 2 a Caius Tanya le abre la cara través de su boca **_

_***El payaso ESO.- es un payaso diabólico que sale en una película pero tiene una sonrisa muy grande que da mucho miedo búsquenlo en google**_

_***Gran hijo de la chingada.- para los que no vivan en México es una grosería muy fuerte quiere decir hijo de tu puta madre (que eres un gran idiota)**_

_**Perdonen por las groserías pero estaba enojada cuando escribí esa parte y me enojaría mucho que me hicieran eso y como ya muchos saben el personaje de Ana está inspirado en mi **_

_**Ana:3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A:**_

**Ana POV**

El tiempo pasaba rápido ya llevaba más de un mes con Los Cullen que ahora eran como una familia para mi me habían obsequiado una gargantilla de oro y diamantes para portar el escudo de la familia cosa que para mí fue un gran honor era el escudo que llevaban todos hasta Ness que tenía un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco era precioso y tenía el escudo tallado en fibra de vidrio y cristal todos son hermosos.

Hace poco Carlisle dijo que en poco tiempo nos iríamos pues no podían arriesgarse a que me vieran, que probablemente sería la única en el instituto porque Ness parecería unos años mayor que yo entonces estaría sola excepto en el almuerzo ahí estaríamos todos juntos.

Estábamos en la sala sentados Bella estaba intentando hacer que Ness comiera pero no lo lograba así que me llamo – Ana podrías ayudarme ni siquiera Rose lo ha logrado – dijo casi suplicando Bella la verdad era que si Ness no comía comida humana se descompensaba una vez estuvo 2 semanas rehusándose a comer otra cosa que no fuera sangre y ya casi parecía una chica con anorexia y por eso está obligada hacerlo, Ness y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas somos algo así como Alice y Bella es divertido aunque creo que a Jacob le molesta por algo parecido a la imprimación que le paso a Ness con Jacob o al revés no entendí muy bien creo que después lo averiguare.

Ness podrías comer quiero ir al prado para cristalizarle flores a Esme sabes que adoro hacer eso – dije poniendo cara de cachorro mojado y con hambre hablando de hambre tengo sed me duele la garganta- Ness anda come un poco – dije siguiendo con mi suplica – te ayudo – le pregunte mi ayuda era cambiar el sabor de la comida por sabor a sangra de puma su favorita y la mía también de pensarlo se me hacía agua la boca ella asintió y desee que la comida de Ness tuviera sabor a sangre de puma y cuando termino nos fuimos – Bella Ness y yo iremos a cristalizar flores* volvemos después – dije

Podría ir con ustedes – hablo sorpresivamente Edward –quiero ir a cazar, Ana – dijo en tono sarcástico claro su don bah odio no recordar las cosas

Bien vamos, Eddie – dije mientras reía y saltaba por la ventana con Ness sabía que Edward odiaba que le dijeran así pero claro como Edward es el más rápido nos alcanzó en poco tiempo cuando llegamos al prado nos di a mí a Ness el poder del hielo que era como yo lo llamo y comenzamos a jugar llevábamos como unas 24 flores y ya estábamos por regresar cuando un olor asquerosamente dulce y atractivo entro por mis fosas nasales hacia que mi garganta ardiera mucho me plante en el piso y me senté clave las uñas en la tierra lo que sea que fuera Edward debería saberlo pero en el momento recordé que era muy parecido al del policía que estuve a punto de atacar cuando desperté de la transformación lo único que eso significaba era que había un humano en medio de la nada y cerca de la casa de los Cullen como pude abrí la boca y dije – de quien es ese olor Edward – pregunte

Es de Charlie debe estar por aquí seguramente debe haber venido a verte Ness, que te parece si vas para allá – le dijo Edward a Ness pero ella dijo que no con la cabeza

Que te pasa Ana – me dijo curiosa

Mi garganta me duele – dije entrecortadamente – de que color son mis ojos Ness- le dije

Son ne…nen…negros Ana tu jamás has estado muy cerca de los humanos cierto – me pregunto Ness negué con la cabeza no podía decir nada

Eso es un problema cacemos algo anda – dijo Ness me pare y corrimos con Edward cerca de nosotros cazamos algunos osos y me garganta seguía doliendo pero por lo menos mis ojos ya eran rojos de nuevo lo que significa soportable, regresamos corriendo a la casa Ness entro con sus rizos revoloteando hasta Charlie Edward iba delante de mi capto su atención y dijo

Charlie creo que deberíamos presentarte a alguien – se quitó de enfrente de mí y cerré mis ojos en un reflejo voluntario amaba el color de mis ojos pero supongo que a ojos de un humano eran aterradores los abrí poco a poco y vi la expresión horrorizada del padre de Bella

Hola soy Ana – dije tímidamente – debes ser Charlie – le pregunte y tendí mi mano el correspondió ahora parecía algo confundido

Bella que pasa aquí porque ella es tan pequeña – decía algo horrorizado después que le explicaron mi historia se me ocurrió sonreír ya había oído que a los humanos les daba miedo que sonriéramos puesto que se mostraban los dientes y nuestros colmillos al ser un poco más afilados causaban temor y yo de los Cullen soy la que los tiene más afilados porque de humana mis colmillos eran muy picudos y ahora pues lo eran mucho más Charlie retrocedió dos pasos

Abuelo ella es Ana y es mi mejor amiga – dijo Ness le sonreí sabía que a él no le daba miedo el aspecto de mis dientes primero porque los suyos eran los segundos más largos o picudos de la familia y porque mis colmillos le hacían gracia

Ok solo lo que deba saber cierto Bella – pregunto Charlie bella asintió

Si papa ahora que nos decías más tarde – pregunto bella – algo sobre una visita – dijo aparentando no recordar que era

Oh si bueno quería invitarlos a todos a una fiesta que habrá en la push podrían llevar a Ness y Ana emm ahí a convivir – dijo entre nervioso y muy alegre

Bien Charlie yo te tengo también una noticia – dijo Carlisle intentado – tendremos que mudarnos – dijo esta vez precavidamente esperando la reacción de Charlie lo cual no fue muy buena

¿¡Que!?, ¿mudarse?, ¿Por qué? – decía Charlie algo decepcionado

Tranquilo papa vendremos de visita lo prometo – dijo Bella intentando calmarlo – no sé a dónde iremos papa no empieces – dijo Bella en un tono de regaño Charlie asintió y bajo la cabeza aunque por lo que yo sabía iríamos a Europa al parecer Esme quiere regresar a Toulouse, Francia y como debíamos mudarnos eligieron ese lugar porque según Esme la casa ya necesita remodelarse pues tiene unos 50 años sin habitar nadie ahí.

Charlie tranquilízate vendremos para navidad año nuevo y probablemente verano – dijo esta vez Edward quien intentaba tranquilizarlo

Bien, bien lo entiendo pero espero cumplan y no me dejen aquí sé que tengo a Sue pero sin ti hija nada será igual – dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Bella

Lo sé papa, lo sé – dijo bella dirigiéndose a Charlie y después le dio un abrazo

Bueno creo que debería irme Sue me está esperando para comer – dijo Charlie despidiéndose – los veo en la Push más tarde si pueden ir – dijo moviendo la mano a modo de despedida

Ahora familia al comedor reunión familiar – dijo Carlisle todos asentimos y nos sentamos a la mesa que solo era usada para hablar

Que pasa Carlisle ya tan pronto nos darás la historia aún faltan 3 semanas para irnos – dijo Rose

Si la historia ya es necesaria debemos ubicar a Ana y Ness en la familia – dijo Carlisle – verán por la edad de Ana diremos que tiene 11 años es hija mía y de Esme – Esme me miro con ternura – , Esme se embarazo de Ana a los 14 años Esme tendrá 25 años y yo 26, Edward tendrás 15, Bella también , Alice tu 15 igual, Ness será secreto a menos que Ana pueda hacer algo se quedara con Esme hasta que tenga su madurez lo siento Ness, Emmett tendrá 18 Rose y Jasper 17 la historia es la siguiente Rose y Jasper Lo de siempre Mellizos que eran de mi hermano Esme y yo los adoptamos su Apellido Hale. Alice y Edward su apellido Cullen son Mellizos también ustedes son sobrinos de una prima de Esme que murió hace algunos años en un accidente igual que Rose y Jasper. Ahora Bella y Emmett los hermanos McCarty el apellido de Em porque el de bella aún no es seguro de usar. Si Ness llegara a poder parar su crecimiento con el don de Ana pues sería Hermana de Edward y Alice solo que más pequeña. Esme solo pudo tener a Ana después descubrieron que fue muy raro que la haya podido concebir puesto que es infértil viviremos en la casa de siempre irán al mismo instituto todos en secundaria Ana será la más chica de todos estará en 1er. grado en la secundaria Confiare en que no se saldrán del plan – termino Carlisle con que esa era nuestra historia bastante elaborada para ser una mentira.

Alice, recomendaría que comiences con los preparativos del viaje, eso es todo pueden irse – dijo Carlisle todos nos levantamos Ness fue donde Jacob que tenía la expresión algo dolida pero al parecer Carlisle seguía pensando que hacer con él yo me acerque a Bella y Edward

¿Siempre es así? – les pregunte ambos voltearon y me contestaron un – Si – a coro

Si siempre es así Ana según lo que Edward me ha contado han repetido tantas veces el instituto que los exámenes ni siquiera los mira – dijo Bella riendo

Que les parece a ambos si intento lo del crecimiento de Ness – les pregunte ambos asintieron y fuimos a donde Ness intente varias veces hasta que lo logre cambie

sus ojos por color dorado y ella quedo exactamente como una vampira de mi edad – genial – musite – Alice ven a ver esto – le grite – ahora Ness ya podrás estar con nosotros en la escuela – las dos brincamos le cambie sus ojos de nuevo a color chocolate pero no su edad ahora crecería como un humano normal hasta la apariencia de los 17 años.

Ya era hora de irnos al festejo de la Push Ness estaba muy emocionada pero yo estaba algo nerviosa los lobos me temían que pasaba si me tomaban como amenaza desee que todo saliera bien pues estaba segura de que así sería pero siempre es mejor estar prevenida y que mejor forma que con mi don.

Es hora de irnos Ana – hablo Bella a mis espaldas – sabes creo que Esme está realmente emocionada por tener un falso hijo de sangre por primera vez – dijo con una ligera risa – te ves muy linda pero jamás hay que subestimar a Alice por algo es la psíquica de la familia anda vámonos – dijo en tono burlón

Gracias tú también te ves hermosa definitivamente el azul es tu color – le dije realmente se veía hermosa llevaba una blusa color azul rey escotada y unos jeans tan simple y tan hermoso yo llevaba unos jeans y una blusa morada entallada muy parecido al atuendo de Ness solo que el de ella era Rosa

Claro ya he escuchado eso – dijo Bella sarcásticamente mientras salía por la puerta para alcanzar a los demás casi todas íbamos vestidas iguales solo variaba el color de la blusa pero Alice era Alice y hacía todo por combinar las cosas

Carreras – pregunte todos me miraban divertidos excepto Carlisle y Esme que jamás jugaban a eso y los chicos y chicas contestaron - ¡carreras! – y salimos disparados Edward Ness y yo íbamos a la cabeza seguidos muy de cerca por Alice y Rose hasta al último iban Jazz y Em iba a acelerar cuando el horrible olor a perro mojado nos hizo parar a todos, en la frontera nos esperaban Sam y otros 2 lobos hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza y les seguimos hasta una pequeña casa donde todos estaban festejando el cumpleaños de un tal Quil Ateara quien yo no conocía nos sentamos y esperamos a que Charlie se quisiera ir esto sería algo bastante largo por lo que Edward, Bella, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y yo nos sentamos en círculo a platicar porque Ness se había ido a no sé dónde con Jacob.

_**N/A2: **_

_***cristalizar flores: en el primer capitulo explique que uno de los dones favoritos de Ana es el del "hielo" y cristalizar flores es una de sus actividades favoritas igual que con ness**_

_**las amo lo saben pero amo mas sus reviews :***_

_**Ana :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: Hola gracias por sus reviews y favoritos gracias por leerme me gustaría que si les gusta este fic dejen un review significan mucho para mí, espero que las fans de Jacob no se enojen por este capi Jacob jamás me ha caído bien y pues creo que desquite mi enojo con él en este capi bueno espero les guste y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO 3**_

_**ALTO TAYLOVERS ABSTENERSE DE LEER CONTIENE INSULTOS LEVES HACÍA SU PERSONAJE JACOB BLACK **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío solo los personajes originales y la trama **_

**BELLA POV **

Estamos ya a unas cuantas semanas de irnos curiosamente Charlie y Jacob se habían acercado un poco más a Ana y Ness bueno ella decidió que quería quedarse aparentando doce años por ahora creo que es por su apego a Ana desde que ella llego mi Ness es más alegre muy diferente, antes después de que comenzó a aparentar los 10 años se volvió muy cerrada y solo estaba como una garrapata siempre pegada a Jacob cosa que nunca me agrado la parte buena es que ella solo le ve como un amigo según Alice el futuro de Ness era muy doloroso ella se "enamoraría" de Jacob y cuando el muriera a mi pobre Ness se le partiría el corazón y como un vampiro solo se enamora una vez no importa cuánto tarde en hacerlo ella se volvía muy triste y sola se aislaba y de pronto un día no la veríamos más según su visión después ella me conto que hace algunos días había tenido otra visión donde Ness se enamoraba de un chico aún no sabemos si es humano o vampiro pero me puso feliz que ella encontrara a alguien por decisión y no por obligación y como Jacob ha aceptado su cargo como líder de la manada se quedará aunque él sabe a dónde iremos siempre podemos ir a otro país o continente donde no nos encuentre, claro nadie aparte de Alice y de mí lo saben no queremos alterar el futuro solo dejaremos que pase.

Ana y Ness habían salido de casa para cazar aunque todos sabemos que lo hacen para probar el poder de las proyecciones de Ness y el de los deseos de Ana la última vez Ness le creó a Ana la ilusión de la sangre humana fresca y pues Ana como buena neófita reaccionó con ojos negros como el carbón y salió corriendo tal como lo hice yo la primera vez pero yo tenía a lo mucho 3 días y ella ya tiene 2 meses aunque sigue siendo impresionante ahora la tenemos haciendo otra prueba de autocontrol con una ilusión mucho más fuerte ayer Ness acompaño a Carlisle al hospital y un hombre llego con muchas puñaladas y bañado totalmente en sangre.

Cómo te sientes – le dijo Carlisle a Ana

Aún estoy bien solo es sed – contestó

Quieres que pare – le pregunto Ness, Ana negó con la cabeza

Charlie – susurró Alice segundos después Charlie estaba entrando a la casa Ana seguía inmóvil hasta que Charlie entró a la sala

¡Basta! – gritó Ana Charlie se sobresaltó y pegó un brinco

Muy bien dos horas es un buen record – dijo Carlisle Ana sonrió y Ness la abrazó

Que rayos pasa aquí – gritó Charlie

Es solo una prueba de autocontrol papá – le dije me miró raro

Es para ver cuánto puede estar Ana frente a la sangre – le explicó Edward

Oh – musitó Charlie – yo solo vine a entregarte esto – dijo Charlie y me tendió mi celular

Claro – dije – ya me preguntaba porque hacía tanto que no lo veía – dije y me eché a reír

Veamos que podemos hacer supongo que las pruebas pueden parar verdad Carlisle – dijo Ana algo ansiosa – y respecto al "record" habría durado mucho más si Charlie no hubiera llegado – sentenció algo engreída, todos reímos incluso ella.

_2 semanas después_

**ANA POV**

Mañana nos iremos a Toulouse Alice ya ha enviado todo el guardarropa de la familia y justo ahora estamos discutiendo que usos se darán a los dones y como deberemos actuar en el colegio.

Como Jasper ya ha controlado totalmente su sed y Ana prácticamente es inmune si se lo propone no habrá problemas con ello pero como ya todos sabemos nuestra querida Bella descubrió a Edward a partir del cambio de sus ojos y no queremos que eso pase de nuevo así que llegue a la conclusión de que Ana podrá cambiar los ojos de todos a el color de cuando eran humanos – Bella, Edward y Rose suspiraron emocionados por lo que yo sabía Edward siempre amo los ojos de Bella y a Bella le encantaría ver los ojos de Edward mientras que Rose anhelaba volver a tener sus ojos azules de cuando era humana – por lo tanto tendrán que relacionarse con la mayor cantidad de personas posibles SEAN AMIGABLES – Carlisle miro a todos los chicos y las chicas algo raro como advirtiendo y por ultimo nos sonrío a mí y a Ness claro que él sabía que Ness y yo no tendríamos problemas en hacer amigas o eso creo.

Carlisle te molestarías si espantara a algunas personas – le pregunte el me miro con duda y le explique – estoy pensando – Edward río fuertemente* – que podría hacer lo de los colmillos como en la serie de la televisión _True Blood*_ - le dije con una sonrisa

No creo que eso sea una buena idea – dijo dubitativamente – pero puedes probarlo para Halloween – me dijo y, sonrió Halloween eh no creo que sea una umm.. terrible idea

Pasajeros del vuelo 192 a Toulouse, Francia favor de abordar por la estación 5 su vuelo saldrá en 5 minutos – se oyó una voz en los megáfonos del aeropuerto bien esto era todo no volveríamos a Forks en un buen tiempo

Vámonos ya – Gritó Alice

El viaje paso tranquilo excepto por Edward y Bella que no paraban de hacerse preguntas y Rose y Emmett que se fueron a quien sabe dónde a "Refrescarse y ponerse al día" cuando regresaron Rose estaba por mirarse al espejo por lo que me pareció una buena idea cambiar sus ojos y los de todos Rose se vio y gritó a velocidad vampírica corrió con Em todos la miraron raro y ella solo contestó - Mírense el rostro idiotas – todos voltearon entre sí y Bella simplemente se tiró a los labios de Edward y pues bueno él le correspondió Ali y Jazz se dieron un beso e intercambiaron alabanzas aunque todos nos quedamos embelesados al ver el casi violeta de los ojos de Alice eran simplemente hermosos sonreí.

Me acerqué a ella – Ali tus ojos son tan hermosos – le dije y seguido la abracé el resto del viaje las chicas nos la pasamos hablando de como combinaríamos los atuendos con nuestros ojos y los chicos se quedaban mirando como los perros que aguardan la llegada de la carne.

Esperen un poco quieren – dije – según mis cálculos solo faltan 20 minutos tan difícil es esperar 12 horas cuando tienen toda la eternidad – le pregunté bajaron la cabeza pero claro 5 minutos después ya estaban fregándonos otra vez

Llegamos – dije - cállense por dios – le dije en tono de suplica

Ana vamos a ver cuánto tardan en suplicarle a las chicas un beso – dijo Ness me pareció divertido aunque claro el primero en caer fue Edward pero Bella no le dejo por arte de magia o deseos talvez reí internamente por hacerle esto al pobre de Edward

Edward – le dije me miró desafiante y volví a Bella a la normalidad.

Lo siento – le sonreí y el me sonrío de vuelta

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que llegamos a una hermosa cabaña ubicada al medio del bosque ahora mañana comenzaban las clases y Alice no ha parado de parlotear que de haber llegado unas semanas antes y no quedarnos para venir de último minuto estaríamos mejor preparados y blah blah blah ahora tenemos que elegir ropa y yo ver un poco de tele.

Ya vámonos – grito Alice desde abajo y yo aún necesitaba pasar a la enorme nueva habitación francesas de Rose y Em a recoger las mochilas asignadas Ness tenía una hermosa mochila rosa con morada y un llavero de un lobito (no se lo digan a Ness pero yo odio a los hombres lobo quien me cae mejor es Seth y Jacob aunque no lo creo pero aun pienso aunque en menor grado son algo estúpidos y se dejan llevar por sus instintos aunque la mayoría de los vampiros son así mi familia no).

Solo me falta la mochila Al – le grite y camine al cuarto de Rose y Em

Al entrar había una mochila tan perfecta era hermosa simplemente no me pude resistir y la tome entre mis brazos era tan hermosa era simplemente perfecta para mí una mochila tipo bolsa roja con detalles negros algunas mariposas de los mismos colores y tenían unos pequeños colmillos digamos que tengo un fetiche* con eso – oh Alice Te amo Te amo y no sabes cuánto gracias gracias gracias – le dije y me tire a sus brazos yo era más o menos de su tamaño por lo que era fácil abrazarla – ahora vámonos que solo tenemos 10 minutos por lo que, EDWARD – gritamos a coro Alice, Rose y yo lo encontré frente a mí en unos segundos junto a él estaban Jasper,Emmett,Bella y Ness nos dimos miradas cómplices y a coro entre todos le gritamos al pobre Edward – Tu conduces – y salimos corriendo a velocidad vampírica ala enorme y lujosa nueva camioneta que Carlisle rento por una semana en lo que llegan los coches de los chicos.

Edward va a 190 km/ph y estamos a unos 2 minutos de llegar al colegio y con 2 minutos de sobra si esos son los Cullen y genial ahí está la escuela sí llegamos y bajamos del coche como era de esperar todos se le quedaban viendo a los Cullen ahora yo también soy una Cullen pues con ayuda de los papeles falsos para Francia me tienen como Cullen cortesía de Jasper – Ness vamos nuestro edificio está por allá – ella asintió y los chicos con sus miradas feroces sobre sus parejas avanzaron hacia el edificio de Preparatoria como a nosotras nos corresponde la secundaria allá vamos.

Ana y Reneesme Cullen – le dije a la adorable ancianita que estaba en la recepción ella nos entregó un enorme paquete de libros y una hoja con horarios y lo mejor todas las clases completamente Iguales

Me toca álgebra y a ti – me pregunto Ness íbamos caminando guiadas por el croquis que nos había dado

Igual – le dije sonreímos esto será genial llegamos frente un salón y abrí la puerta

Es la clase de álgebra – pregunte a la maestra ella asintió y entramos había dos pupitres enfrente y nos sentamos una alado de la otra atrás oí unos cuchicheos pero estaba distraída y solo alcancé a oír _"Oí que esas son las más pequeñas de los Cullen son nuevos aquí pero uff hay una rubia que es hermosa con esas curvas y una castaña preciosa, veamos que tan tolerantes son"_ no hice caso y comenzaron letras números decidí que pondría atención después.

Terminó la clase y los chicos que había oído murmurar se acercaron

Así que ustedes son las hermanas menores de los nuevos – dijo un tal Benny

_**N/A2: Lo se lo se lo siento tanto la semana pasado no actualice pero aunque tarde ahí les viene el próximo capitulo tratare de hacer uno más largo la próxima Ana se meterá en problemas juju soy malvada **_

_**Aquí los asteriscos:  
True Blood*: serie americana de vampiros algo diferente a crepúsculo pero está muy buenaaa yo la amo y les sugiero vean el funcionamiento de los colmillos de los vampiros de la serie pues Ana lo usara para meterse en problemas **_

_**Edward río fuertemente*: verán el texto dice estoy pensando y pues el lee las mentes es lago irónico ¿no?**_

_**Fetiche*: es una especie de hábito u obsesión extraña búsquenlo en Dr. Google les atenderá probablemente la enfermera Wikipedia **_


End file.
